whokilledlkfandomcom-20200213-history
Simon Byrne
Simon Byrne is Laura Kitchens's flatmate. She is trying to force him to move out during the events of March 7. He uses Twitter and Instagram . About Simon seems to have a good relationship with his father, and tweeted about buying him a birthday card on February 14, 2015. He has a contentious relationship with his mother . Simon suffers from depression and on the evening of February 14, 2015 attempted suicide . Shortly after his suicide attempt, Laura put out the word that she was looking for a new flatmate . Perhaps because of his depression, Simon has a caustic personality. He frequently tweets about negative events and his negative attitude. It is unknown if his toxicity is the reason behind Laura's wanting him to move out or if she is unnerved by his suicide attempt. On or around March 2, 2015 Laura's boyfriend Jacob spoke to Simon as a way"to reach out" to him. Simon is unemployed and has been looking for work since at least January 2015. He tweets frequently about being low on funds. He is friends with Owen and Jacob. Eddie McVarish seems to be acquainted with him. He often tweets with Laura's younger sister Jess. Simon has a love of gaming. His Xbox is the source of the living room footage. March 7 At 00:18:28, Simon texts Laura concerned about an ad she has posted for his room for rent. She confirms he is moving out, promting him to call her a loser and bitch over text message. She texts him that they will talk Sunday when he returns home. At 05:13:02, Mel texts Laura a message that Simon "freaks her out." Simon returns to the flat and at 08:48:36, he enters Laura's bedroom without knocking as Laura is Skyping with her mother Louise, complaining that his Xbox has been turned off. Laura forces him out, and he bangs on her door screaming, "Fuck off!" At 09:17 Simon is playing Xbox when Laura confronts him about entering her bedroom. He attempts to ignore her, but she blocks the Xbox and demands an apology. Simon drinks beer while he complains to Laura about his being forced to move out. The beer so early in the morning may indicate that he too was awake the entire night. After their confrontation, Simon returns to his game. At 09:25:04, Eddie McVarish sends Laura a text message demanding that she delete a negative tweet about Simon. Laura defends herself, but agrees to delete the tweet. Eddie goes on to defend Simon's behavior, texting that Simon is going through a difficult time and Laura should show some compassion. Despite Laura deleting it, Simon sees the tweet and re-tweets it to Laura's younger sister Jess Manning. At 16:23:27, apparently unprovoked, Simon texts to Laura that he hopes she is "having a shit day." Laura replies that she wants him out of the flat by the time she gets home. She then threatens to have Jacob confront him again. Simon replies to a tweet from Jess complaining that Laura ruined her birthday. Late on the night of March 7, Simon tweets that someone should "fuck off knocking on the door" of the flat. He further tweets that he hopes it is Laura who lost her keys. The knocking is likely from Jacob, who tells Laura over voicemail that he is going to her flat to confront her about her possible pregnancy. Quick Facts *Appears to be quite close with Jess on twitter - the share a love of gaming. *Spotted on the boat tour filming someone *Likes xbox Category:Characters